Train Workshop 6B
Train Workshop 6B is a maintenance station located in the Atlantic Express. Subject Delta passes through this location during the events of BioShock 2. History Navigating around any urban area is difficult, especially when said municipality is located under the sea, but the trains of the Atlantic Express enabled the citizens of Rapture to do just that. The Atlantic was one of the metropolis' original businesses and helped make life possible by enabling easy travel. Inevitably the vehicles of such a core city utility would require maintenance, and when they did, they'd be taken to the workshops of the Atlantic Express' service depot. Train Workshop #6B in particular was a hub of daily activity, whether it came from the engineers on the repair platform, the bookkeepers in the offices, the clerks in the mailroom, or the cooks in the cafeteria. Unfortunately the Atlantic's glory days were numbered when personal Bathyspheres became all the rage, and the aging line was bought out so it could be decommissioned. Many employees were out of work, but worse came with the outbreak of the Rapture Civil War. The workshop itself was torn apart by war and left to rot in neglect. ''BioShock 2'' Subject Delta finds himself in the Maintenance Runoff Pumping Station having narrowly survived an encounter with Sofia Lamb and her legion of Splicers. Over the radio Brigid Tenenbaum urges him on with some encouraging words. He swims through the filths and debris collecting loot along the way and emerges in the Atlantic Express' Administrative Storage area. Archival Offices The storage room is mostly empty save for a massive Rapture Family shrine with copies of Unity and Metamorphosis scattered about. Much more occupied is the Drafting Office one room over. Back in better years, designers, clerks, and other employees would improve designs of railcars, update records, and store information in this area. Tenenbaum warns Delta of the Security Camera watching over the space. Delta can hack the device to take out the pair of Splicers patrolling the office and afterwards pick up the small treasure trove of valuables located around the workspace including the pair of Hack Darts, the 6 Rivets, Canned Beans, 32 Dollars, First Aid Kit, and 50 units of Drill Fuel. Jet-Postal The door leading ahead to Workshop 6B is locked, so Delta detours through the local Jet-Postal office. Postal workers used to sort the incoming and outgoing mail that passed through this local branch, but the place has long since ceased to serve its function. There he finds a gift from Eleanor Lamb and has another vision. She instructs him to use the Telekinesis Plasmid to help him on his journey and to come and find her. Delta uses the busted pneumatic tube to hone his new abilities before heading upstairs. Workshop 6B Delta reaches the top of the stairs and finds himself on an elevated office workspace. From there, he has a great view of the whole workshop. Train Workshop 6B went out of service long ago, but the place is hardly empty. He overhears a trio of Splicers Gossiping around a trash tire below. Delta becomes the subject of their focus when he turns his firepower on them. More Splicers run out to join the fray. There's 8 dollars and 6 rivets on a work bench near the archive office doorway. Railway Cafe A trail of 16 dollars leads to the cafeteria. A combination washroom and locker area located outside the Railway Cafe helped the workers keep clean and organized at the start of the day, before each meal, and at the end of each shift. New Discoveries New Plasmids and Tonics *Telekinesis New Enemies *Security Camera Audio Diaries #Eleanor Lamb - Mr. Tape Recorder - Through the fan at the end of the Maintenance Runoff Pumping Station tunnel; Telekinesis required to obtain it. #Prentice Mill - Just a Fad - On a desk in the upper balcony of Workshop 6B. #Mark Meltzer - What Happened to the People? - Next to a mattress in a corner of Workshop 6B. #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Reality - In the storage room of the Railway Cafe. #Sofia Lamb - Know the Beast - On a fallen filing cabinet in the Control Room. Gallery Atl_Express-Run_Off-02.png|''It's a wash..'' Hopethishelps.jpg|''Hope this helps.'' Door-Mechanism.jpg|''This just got more difficult.'' Behind the scenes *The phonograph on the counter plays "I'm Making Believe" by Ella Fitzgerald and the Ink Spots. It can even be heard while the Splicers discuss Jack's whereabouts. Category:Atlantic Express